A Wrong Impression
by TheMysteryMonkey
Summary: Like the title says, Dojo gets a wrong impression of something that happened with Raimundo and Kimiko, now they have to convince him not to tell Master Fung. Raikim
1. Chapter 1

Kunjhani! ( that's hi in South Africa because I ran out of familiar languages to say hi in ) Heres my new story, of which I haven't picked out a title yet for, but as you read this it WILL already have a title, just not as I write this.. So I hope you like it, here you go!

* * *

"CLAY!!"

That was probably the only thing heard throughout the temple, the nearby village, and most of southern China.

If one were to investigate on where the sound came from, they'd discover it was shouted from your favorite Brazilian and mine, Raimundo Pedrosa.

The reason? While preparing another meal, Clay had splashed _olive oil_ all over Raimundo's favorite shirt, of which the stain will _never_ come out.

"Clay…" repeated a growling Raimundo through gritted teeth.

"Heh heh" Started Clay nervously.

"Do you know how hard I'll have to scrub to get this out?" Raimundo continued.

"Pretty hard, heh heh, I'll be going now" Responded Clay, after which he dashed out of the room, not before grabbing his sandwich.

Raimundo, using all his will power not to chase after him, took deep breaths as he massaged his temples.

After continuing that until he calmed down, he thought aloud "Might as well try"

Raimundo grabbed a sponge and soap and went to his 'room'.

He took off his shirt and laid it on the ground of the small cubicle and after moving his trunk near the doorway to make room, he began to dab the shirt with cold, soapy water.

Kimiko, who had heard his earlier explosion at Clay, also heard his frustrated groans from the 'room' next to her. She decided to check it out, still not knowing why he was so mad.

She got up and moved her laptop to her side and walked out of her area into the hall.

She knocked briefly and entered, only to see a shirtless Raimundo panting over a shirt, who was covered in soapy water.

"Hey Kim" said Raimundo, not having to look up as he recognized the way she knocked.

"What happened?"

"Clay, sandwiches, and the invention of olive oil."

"I see.."

"This is no good, I'll have to buy another." He said in defeat as he stood up and leaned again the wall opposite of the doorway

Kimiko sighed "Let me try"

She attempted to walk over to the shirt but tripped over the trunk Raimundo had moved out of the way previously.

Kimiko tripped not-so-gracefully and stumbled over so she was right in front of Raimundo, using him as a support.

Anyone who walked in would see Kimiko on top of Raimundo, who was against a wall, with his shirt off. They would get a very wrong idea their head, which Dojo just happened to have as he entered into the room.

So there's the first chapter, it's very short because it's just an introduction basically. Depending on responses I don't know if I will update this first, or 'The Weekend'  
Either way the next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoi! ( That's in Dutch this time ) Just starting off by thanking everyone for the reviews! I think im cursed, always forget the disclaimer on the first chapter of each and every story I have written on fanfiction, all of... two. hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

"Aah! Dojo!" Said Kimiko nervously as she pushed Raimundo away. 

"Oh no, no! no! no! Ok guys this... this is _not _ok!" Said Dojo, who was shocked."You two both know how Master Fung feels about in-temple romances!"

"But Dojo, its not what it looks like!" Said a very nervous Raimundo.

"Oh boy, I have to tell Master Fung" Said Dojo as he began to race out of the room.

"No!" they both shouted.

Raimundo acted quickly, grabbing Dojo so they could tell him their side of the story.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!"

"Sorry Dojo but we have to explain!"

"What happened was, I came into R-Raimundo's room and tripped over a trunk, and I happened to land on him?" Kimiko said as she realized it did sound a little suspicious.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?! Let me go!!"

"No can do Dojo, you know if Master Fung thinks what _you_ think happened we'll be kicked out of the temple!" Said a near hysterical Kimiko

"It would be for your own good! You wouldn't want to know how many previous teams have been torn apart for the same reason!"

"Dojo there was no reason in this case, why wont you believe us?"

"I don't believe you because I've anticipated this!"

Both were a little confused when Dojo said this.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"It's pretty obvious to me and everyone else, but I just hoped you two could've controlled yourselves!" Said Dojo as he continued to struggled to get free. They thought about it but got back to the matter at hand, after an awkward blush.

"Dojo, what will it take for you to give us a second chance?"

"Theres _nothing_ you can do to stop me!" Dojo started firmly, but then thought of something "unless…"

"What, what?!" They both asked.

"Well the fruit basket you gave me a while ago was pretty good, Kimiko"

"Done!"

"And Raimundo, I'd like your tooth whitening kit"

"What? I-I don't use a tooth whitening kit"

"Right, and I don't have an obsession with Master Fung. Come on kid, nobody's teeth are _that_ white."

Raimundo sighed, "Fine." As he let go of Dojo.

Raimundo got out several, several boxes of toothpastes, mouthwashes, and whitening strips from his trunk. (think alot, people)

"Geez, you like your teeth…. a lot" Said Dojo, scratching his head.

Raimundo grunted and put the boxes down next to Dojo.

"Here's the deal, no more being alone together, no more talking to each other for more than half an hour, and absolutely _no _affection of any sorts! If none of that happens for an entire month, I'll forget this ever happened, got it? " Commanded Dojo.

Both of them desperately wanted to explain to him that nothing happened, but they knew saying it a second time wouldn't make a difference, possibly make it worse.

They both sighed, "Ok Dojo, you got yourself a deal!" Said Kimiko.

"Yeah, deal." Agreed Raimundo.

Dojo smiled, happy he was finally getting some power around this place.

"Kimiko, you call for the fruit baskets; Raimundo, you give me a scalp massage."

Kimiko stifled a laugh at what Raimundo had to do, as she took out her cell phone to order the fruit.

Raimundo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine…. have a seat"

Dojo was going to have fun this month.

* * *

Theres chapter 2! As you might be able to tell, Dojo is going to turn into a spoiled little dragon very soon! Reviews appreciated! Chapter 3 will be out soon, but right now I have to update The Weekend, And I absolutely promise, next chapter will be atleast 1000 words, because this was pretty short...again. 


End file.
